Pump actuated dispensers particularly for household products have gained wide acceptance. Trigger actuated pumps, for example are becoming increasingly popular for dispensing detergents in selected patterns on a variety of areas and surfaces. However, the dosage dispensed by such pumps is restricted and where larger amounts are needed or desired for certain applications the pump is required to be actuated several times until this quantity is applied. This manual manipulation is time consuming, fatiguing and in some instances a nuisance and annoyance to many housewives. In order to circumvent this problem, some housewives remove the pump and pour the detergent in the desired amounts from the container neck opening. This procedure has many attendant problems, including the time necessary to remove and reapply the pump. Often times the removed pump will be misplaced or lost or placed on the container improperly, greatly reducing the effective and intended dispensing of the product.